


I hate you...for leaving me!

by StarRider



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Big Hero 6 (2014) References, Big Hero 6 - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRider/pseuds/StarRider
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Hiro pov'**

It's been almost year after Tadashi death,I still think that's kind of my fault. He could be alive now...I...I could do something...I COULD STOP HIM FROM BEING SUCH A IDIOT!! It was his own fault, he left me...he didn't even think how dangerous it was.

" *Knock* Hiro...are you ok? I heard something falled."

"*sight* Yes aunt Cass everything is ok!" Why I'm lying? Everything is not ok...NOTHING is ok...I...I miss him I want him back...Just for that to kill him for leaving me.

"*Baymax turns on* Everything is ok? I felt your mental health dropping...Is that because of Tadashi's death anniversary?" 

"BAYMAX SHUT UP...and never say that NAME again!!" When he said his name I felt sick in stomach.But why?...I don't hate Tadashi...I...I JUST WANT HIM DEATH THROUGH MY HANDS!! He deserve more brutal and slow death then this.T...that was nothing. If he would be still alive somehow and If I finded out about it...I would probably killed him. "Baymax search for T...Tadashi Hamada"

"But he IS dead..."

"Shut up and start searching" I feel angry...no not angry...FURRED. If he is still alive somehow, I will don't stop searching until I will killed him and...

"Searching complet. Positive result ... Tadashi Hamada is currently located three districts from here"

"*whispering* I...I can't believe it he...he..is...still alive...by the time. I'm coming for you "Brother" 


	2. Something seems different

**GoGo's pov'**

Two weeks ago was first anniversary of T...Tadashi death and of course that Hiro didn't show up, but any I or anyone of our four didn't seen him in this time. Today we've decide to come to his house and see if he's ok but, something seems off. The doors of garage was open and... 

"Maybe he is in the garage ... see? The lights are turn on" said Honey. It was obvious that Hiro was not there, and even if he were, We would hear from here

"Hiro...are you there? We come's to see if your ok" I shouted "Guys, something is wrong" After that we ran straight in to the garage to see is Hiro ok but, he wasn't there, and that wasn't the worst part of it. It was like from the movie about detectivs. Everywhere you looked you could see a ton of woolen strings wrapped between needles holding photos. These photos were Tadashi photos ... but why? What was this kid up to? The city map was displayed on the computer but it was enlarged so that it showed only one area ... "Robot Square". Did Hiro want to take part in robot battles again or? "Hey look!" Wasabi shouted to us pointing to some paper. They were "DNA search results" from Baymax software, they were Tadashi's results, made two weeks ago, "How did he do it? After all, Tadashi is dead it would be impossible to find him" I said to the rest trying to control the emotions. There was also a map on it showing the same as on a computer. After a while, we heard Hiro's voice coming from the computer "Probably one of us accidentally turned on the voice recordings of Hiro" stated Fred pretend that it was not him. 

_Day 1 *Two weeks ago*_

**He is alive...my "brother" *said with disgust* I will find him...I will FIND HIM AND KILLED HIM!! I will not forgive him for leaving me, and pretending to be dead...and now I WILL make him really dead!!**

" How is that possible?" I ask. It was hard not to shaking after what we heard...Tadashi is alive, but the scariest part of all was that Hiro wants to kill Tadashi. "Why he wants to do that?It...It's his brother and Hiro loved him. Why he want to kill him now?"


	3. The scariest part of human...desperation

**3 person view'**

The street was empty, not a single person, only a few cars parked in front of the alley. In the distance you can see Hiro walking down the street with a backpack and something in his hand. Tired and furious, he goes home mumbling something, something "disturbing" for someone who will hear it

**Hiro's pov'**

* mumbles on the way home * I can't believe it, he ran away again, ahh, just wait when I find you ... you will regret all. NO MERCY FOR YOU and everyone who will try to stop me * kicked the trash can, knocking it over and throwing away trash in it*

**3 person view again'**

All five were still in the garage, watching everything Hiro had done in those two weeks. It was disturbing to see Hiro slowly change into a vindictive person with a sick ambition. Everyone knowed that Hiro have that little dark side in him, but now they could see how this side changed his desperation into destructive will to revenge. And they wanted to be honest with each other

_**,,It's no longer the Hiro they know"**_

**Honey Lemon pov'  
**

Ohh It's my pov now YaY...well,no not YaY when you think, in what situation we are.* nervous laughter* I'm nervous about Hiro,he was such a good boy. Why he wants revenge on his brother? I understand, when he wanted to kill Profesor Callaghan but this it's something bigger and more scary then that time. But I'm still thinking about Tadashi. How in the world is he still alive?It's..It's impossible to survive that kind of explosion. But for now we need to focus on finding Hiro and stop him from making someone harm. "Ok everyone,we need to find Hiro before he could cause harm on someone. Fred,Wasabi and..Baymax? What...what are you doing here? Didn't you supposed to be with Hiro now?"

"He told me to stay here today and stalk Tadashi Hamada" said Baymax

"Ehmmm...Ok It will help us find Hiro then because we know he will come back here and...Ohh, I think we will be in big trouble when Hiro will return sooooo ummm...."

GoGo pointed to Baymax, Fred and Wasabi "You three will stay here and searched the garage, and also warned us, when will Hiro returns"

"But what will you and I do at this time?" I asked nervously, looking at the street. I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling that if Hiro finds us looking for his things, he'll probably try to kill us, yet we know enough to try to kill us.  
But for now I will try not to worry about it, besides, I still hope that we will be able to convince Hiro and bring him back to the good path again

"I and Honey Lemon will search his room,I bet that there will be something helpful. Baymax how much time do we have until Hiro's return?" GoGo asked

"You have exactly 15 minutes and 45 seconds until Hiro will return to home" Baymax said showing us the clock

"Alright, so you guys stay here and have eyes on each other backs, you know how dangerous Hiro can be" GoGo said and gesture doors to me

**GoGo's pov'  
**

When we entered Hiro's room, we were shocked. Tadashi's things were scattered everywhere. I also discovered holes in the wall, probably made by hitting, there was a lot of blood on the floor like on this wall. The blood was old, dark and dirty "He did it many times" I said to Lemon, and then we started looking for more clues and taking pictures of them. It was awful to look at it, we also started to realize how serious this case was and then we heard Wasabi screaming to us to come and see something

**Wasabi pov'**

I was so nervous about all this, no, I wasn't nervous, I was terrified when I saw it. These were the plans, but I couldn't believe that hiro would just leave them like that. He is a really smart kid and also really really unpredictable. Maybe this is a trap for us, and what if a defense system is activated and.. * Wasabi started to breathe hard and quickly, he also began to sweat intensively *

"Hey Wasabi are you ok? Wasabi do you hear me? It's me Fred" He said catching Wasabi and sitting him on the floor

"*stuttering* We...we need to get out of here,we are not safe here" I said. It was to much for me, also I was terrified about what can happen if Hiro saw us searching through his things.

**3 person view'**

At that moment the girls entered the garage, and when Lemon saw Wasabi, she quickly ran up to him and asked "Are you all right?" Then Wasabi looked at the garage door and froze in terror. After him the rest looked to see what was going on and everyone almost froze when they saw Hiro standing in the entrance and looking at them, with surprise and fury in his eyes.

**Hiro pov'**

When I got to the street where my house is standing, I noticed shadows and voices coming from the garage. I was even more furious when I saw Wasabi's car standing at the entrance to my aunt's cafe. When I went to the garage to check what was happening and when I stood in the entrance I felt anger slowly spreading in my veins, almost bursting them. Everyone was there, Wasabi, GoGo, Lemon, Fred and Baymax who stood over them showing a stopwatch with the number 1:20 displayed.


	4. It's good to be back

**Tadashi pov'**

When I ran into the building, I began to feel extreme warmth on my skin, and then darkness ... everywhere, I think I probably lost consciousness. I woke up in a room, it was white and gray with small red accents. I tried to get up but I couldn't because of the pain I felt at the bottom of my body but not quite. It was a strange pain as if half-hearted. When I looked down, I almost had a heart attack. "* whispering * M..my legs, what..what happened!?!" When I said that, a voice started to come from behind the door

"Hello Tadashi. I see you finally awaked. What do you think about you new legs?" The voice asked with calm and kindness

"Who...who are you and what have you done to my legs?" I asked him confused and scared

"They couldn't do anything, because of the scale of the burn. I had to amputate them, and build you better and more durable ones. So what you think? Are they ok?" He asked with "excitedly" in his tone

"Yeah they're fine,but why you helped me and....Where...WHERE IS HIRO!!!" I started to sweat more and I had a "panic attack"? I don't know why I reacted like that. I was in shock, I didn't even know if my little brother was alive, it was overwhelming to think that what could happened to him

"Calm down, your little brother is safe. Now he is saving the world with your robot " He said and I could heared that he was smiling. "But he think that you are dead, for almost two month now"

"Whait WHAT?!?" They think that I'm dead? I was asleep for two months?

"That's what you heard. For the world, Tadashi Hamada died trying to save Dr. Gallaghan"

"Eghmm..ok" I tried to get up but didn't have control over my legs. It was strange but impressive for me, of course I would get excited about it as a nerd. These biomechanical legs had a fibrous structure, they looked like normal legs wrapped in creamy fiberglass. When I managed to get up I felt delighted. It was amazing, I felt no load or anything, I felt stronger in the pit but also in my soul. I lived and could walk, but I still had a problem with it and it was a long time until I learned to fully function with prostheses. I also forgot to mention, this voice belongs to Kai Kurotishi my current roommate, and partner at work on the legs.

But let's back to the present

I'm worried about Hiro. He's been chasing me for two weeks and I don't know how he found out I was alive. I have also heard that he has hurt so many innocent people just to know where I am, I feel guilty about it because it is my fault. I know I can't hide from everyone anymore but, I also don't want to hurt my brother. Like I don't even know why he is still following me. I need to look for help somewhere, for example ... ah yes GoGo ... Wasabi ... Honey Lemon and Fred, I completely forgot about them. I have to go meet them and explain everything to them, but I also have to be careful that Hiro doesn't find out about it. However, I still have to try, no one else can be hurt.

"Ehmmm ... Tadashi? You have to see this, I found your friends, it looks like they are in trouble " Kai said from his desk. I ran to the computer and froze in terror. Hiro was there standing in the garage entrance and the rest was kneeling on the floor ... they look terrified ..."Hey, do you see what he is holding in his right hand?" I asked Kai zooming the picture. I was increasingly aware of what was happening. He held the neural bracelet and put it behind his back, slowly and discreetly began to put it on his forearm. "We must go there as soon as possible, he can kill them! Take equipment ... just remember, don't hurt him "


	5. fates of love and anger

**3 person view'**

Hiro stood there for a long time, meanwhile making strange moves behind his back. The four of them started to get up slowly, but they were still uncertain.  
"Hey Hiro how are you?" Fred asked sweating a lot  
"What are you four doing here and why baymax is turned on?"  
"Ammm ... Wasabi ... stumbled ... yes ... stumbled about ... STOOL" Fred added, sweating even more and laughing nervously  
"Yeah ... sure" Hiro muttered apparently not believing a word of his "Friends"  
"Listen, Hiro, we see what's going on," Lemon said clutching her purse, "We're just worried about you, you haven't been to college for 2 weeks. Let us help you"

"And that's why you all came here and started searching through my stuff?" Hiro asked, holding his wrist as if he was getting ready for something.  
"It's not like that, we were just looking for you, and as the light was on, we went in to see if you were there" said the Lemon, trying to stop herself from shaking as much as possible, also trying to covertly looking at Hiro's hand.  
-"Baymax show video recordings from the moment I went out to BENT"  
"This is not necessary," Wasabi added, looking anxiously at Hiro

**They all knew that, if Baymax will showed videos they will be in really big trouble,and it will be nothing to helped them. Unless...**

_(Start reading when guy will start singing)_ **  
**

**But It was too late. Baymax already showed all the videos that showed moments when all four started to reshearch garage and Hiro's room**

"I will give you the last chance to explain everything before I will hurt you all. So...what are you doing here?!" Hiro asked them with fury in his eyes and he was now holding his neural bracelet in front of his chest preparing to do something really awful

"Hiro STOP" someone shouted from afar ... he immediately recognized this voice ..."Hello Tadashi" His voice was low and empty, but one could hear a slight surprise in that tone.

"H..Hiro, stop it, don't do it ... one day you will regret it, believe me... brother...please" Tadashi said it slowly approaching Hiro with one hand pulled out to him "They did nothing to you, you don't have to do that ... please"

Hiro smiled in disbelief, "After all you've done, you think I'll trust you again? You're a liar!! And never call me brother again, because you are no longer my brother, NOT AFTER ALL THAT YOU HAVE DONE !!!" After he said it, he was going to turn on Baymax's deadly chip of his own ... but it was interrupted by GoGo, she kicked him in the legs to lose his balance and removing the bracelet from his hand.

"It's over Hiro ... you can't do it. Revenge is not worth it. This is your brother, you have to control yourself ... Do you know what would happen if you turned this device on? Later, you wouldn't have control over your actions. We know you have a lot of emotions right now, but it's not worth doing this ... let us help you Hiro" GoGo said

"Why would I do that? You are all the same. TADASHI DESERVE IT !! Give me a bracelet ... now" Hiro was lying on the street holding his hip. He was in fury. After a while Kai came with magnetic handcuffs and something like a psychiatric muzzle. "Now he should be calmer" Hiro began to pull away and kick Kai in the stomach, "Or..maybe not" Kai fell on the pavement, in the meantime releasing the key. Hiro grabbed them to remove the handcuffs. He did it so quickly that no one notice it in time. Thanks to that he managed to escape ... but when he start ran away, you could hear something that gave everyone a shivers "You all will see, I will kill you all one by one. In particular be on you're guard Tadashi, because I will certainly show you no mercy !!"


	6. Point of no return

_(First listen this)_

**3 persone'**

A month has passed since the events in front of the garage. The whole situation had a strong impact on the team, and each of them was losing hope that they would somehow get to Hiro's mind.

**Tadashi's pov'**

I can't believe what happened. I knew that Hiro might be able to hurt someone under the influence of emotions, but I didn't expect that. When Hiro started struggling in handcuffs, it felt like my heart was breaking. My brother, my little brother ... it were like a shot in the heart, and the person I was looking at was no longer Hiro, but someone completely strange. I was so shocked that I had no strength to eat or drink, and at night I woke up because of nightmares ... as if my fear of fire was insufficient. I was afraid of losing my brother but despite the passage of time ... I am still scared.

**Honey Lemon pov'**

Ahh...this is our last photo from that day. I really like it, it's special for me. It reminds me of the days when we were all together...happy and hopeful, but now? We don't know where Hiro is. None of us can do anything right now...we are powerless. The only plus is the fact that Tadashi is alive and that can help us stop Hiro from ... whatever he plans. I'm so worry about him.

**3 person'**

The action moves to the docks, a weak yellow light can be seen in one of the hangars. 

**Hiro pov'**

** ,,Let us help you Hiro" **

Uhggg ...I hate it so much * he says mockingly * Hiro come, we will help you, and then we will turn our back's on you, have you somewhere, because Tadashi RETURNED !!! * sighed inhaling the cold air * But this is not important now, because none of them expect what I am going to do * smiles ominously, pulls a microbot out of his pocket * It's time to start the "Dubler" project.


	7. Back to "normal" life

**3 person'**

We have a bird's-eye view of the universitet, and then we quickly switch to Hiro, who is walking with a backpack, seems to be satisfied with returning to school, but nevertheless he was disgusted with this place. When he reached the main entrance and saw the little tab in memory of Tadashi, a shiver went through him. However, he tried to stop his emotions and moved on toward the hall to his locker. When he went to it, you could hear the whispers of other students ... "Hey, did you hear what happened lately?" ... "Why did he attack them?" ... "Tadashi is alive or not?" ... "Interesting why he came here after what happened ", Hiro heard the latter, stopped and with a smile on his lips and with a sarcastic tone said" I came for fun " and immediately moved on towards the locker listening to the intrigued conversations of students. When he got to his locker, the corridor began to get louder, after a while he found out more precisely what aroused sudden conversations in the corridor, towards him began to approach very well known to him students who until recently could have called "friends".

GoGo came up from the side, closing the locker door with a snap "What are you doing here, is it not enough for you what you have done?!" 

"Me? I did nothing, I do not know what you are talking about" he sneered, but enough to not be too visible. He tried to leave, but GoGo grabbed his arm and pulled him hard enough to hit the lockers. Hiro hissed slightly in pain, but he continued to smile inconspicuously. He knew they couldn't do anything to him at school. 

"Please, do justice, show the whole school how I am guilty! Though basically, shouldn't Tadashi do it? Give me a punishment for something I didn't do? GoGo answer. Don't you care to teach me a lesson for what I supposedly did?" It was obvious that GoGo was getting more and more nervous about what Hiro said. "Go on! What are you waiting for? Do it here, or bring Tadashi if it's too hard for you". The hall suddenly went silent as the tapping of heels began to spread through it, at the same time Hiro lowered his head down.

"Mr.Hamada, I'm glad you came back after so long. * She cleared her throat * Mr. Hamada, are you okay?" Mrs. Granville came up to all five, keeping her eyes on Hiro

* Sniffing * Tears started flowing down Hiro's face, he looked at the professor still holding his head down

"They ... they blame me for Tadashi's death, but ... but it wasn't my fault, I couldn't do anything then * he says through tears in a trembling voice * Why are you doing this to me, what have I done to you that you hate me for something I did not do?! I didn't wanted HIS death!" A few more tears rolled down his cheeks, Mrs. Granville crouched in front of Hiro, putting her hand on his shoulder "Everything is ok, I know that you did not want his death and that it was not your fault. However, why do you behave this way towards Hiro? How can you not be ashamed of accusing a child about his brother's death? One more such situation, and you will all be suspended, so far you are all getting only a warning and a ban on approaching Hiro" she said with an icy look at GoGo, who was still holding Hiro's arm. Hiro noticed it and smirked a little, but quickly changed it into a sad face.

"Go to class and you Hiro, come to my office" Mrs. Granville said, rising from the floor and whipping her knees. All four looked angrily at Hiro, well, almost all four, only Honey Lemon looked worried about what had happened. When everyone started moving away, Hiro looked at Honey Lemon with an artificial smile and lipsynce ...

... **"Greet Tadashi from me"**


	8. The start of disaster

**3 person'**

Mrs. Granville sat at her desk, gesturing Hire to sit down too  
"Mr. Hamad, as I mentioned earlier, I am happy about your return to study, however, I heard some stories about you attacking your friends. Is it true?" 

"I didn't attack them, I wouldn't have a reason to do such a thing"  
Hiro tried to make his face as innocent as possible, and he thought he could persuade the professor into his "innocence" until these words were spoken.  
"And the bracelet, isn't it yours?" Mrs. Granville changed the soothing expression into a serious one and it was easy to read that the professor knew more than he thought.

"Bracelet, what bracelet? I don't know what you are talking about" Hiro raised his voice slightly, but quickly refrained from letting his emotions take over.  
"I feel offended, why would I make a bracelet? * confused giggle *"  
Mrs. Granville tossed the Hiro neural bracelet onto her desk  
"Are you sure? GoGo gave it to me yesterday. She said you wanted to use it against her and the rest."

Hiro smiled ironical "Maybe that's mine bracelet or maybe not, but I promise it wasn't for them" Hiro immediately stopped smiling "Even so, I can used it against them in any moment, also against you if you will try to disturb mine plans. And believe me, I don't want to harm anyone, well maybe exept Tadashi".

Mrs. Granville got up in shock, she couldn't believe what she had heard "You are no longer admitted to this facility!" She tried to reach the phone to call the building security, but Hiro grabbed it first. "What do you want here?" She asked scared

-"Actually, I want you. You are the only one who knows where Callaghan is kept" Hiro took something that looked like a pendrive from his pocket  
"Hiro what ... what do you want to do with this? Move away from me, I won't tell you anything!" Mrs. Granville started running toward the door, a sudden blue light flashed across the room, and the headmisterss knelt on the ground trying to say something.  
"Huh, do you want to say something? Then maybe you can tell me WHERE IS CALLAGHAN ?!" Hiro asked through his teeth, guarding himself to do nothing to the Headmistress. He knew that the truth serum that he shot at her would not work for a long time, and he did not have time for "chats" anyway.  
"I'll ask for the last time where * he put the bracelet on his forearm * is Callaghan?" He began to tap something on the bracelet's keyboard, after less than a few seconds a small piece of flea size fell out of it, Hiro grabbed it, and then after placing it on the principals shoulder he pressed the activate button. Suddenly, this inconspicuous-looking element came under Mrs. Granville's skin, and she hissed in pain for a little while.  
"Hiro what are you ..." An inert expression appeared on her face, "Hello Hiro, how can I help you?"  
Hiro smiled ominously "Tell me where Callaghan is"

"Robert Callaghan, otherwise known as Yokai, is now on Krai's island in an underground prison for super villains," Mrs. Granville stood up, walked over to the desk and sat down as if nothing had happened.  
"Thank you, principal" Hiro took off the bracelet and put it in his backpack, while mumbling something "I found you "Dubler"  
Then he left the office and went towards Tadashi's studio.

**Tadashi's pov'**

I waited all day at the base for the others, I had already received a message from Wasabi that Hiro appeared at the university today. Why did he show up after so long? He's smart, why did he run the risk of someone finding out what happened? Although, most people already know about this situation.  
* Tadashi looked at the picture of him and Hiro, which Aunt Cass sent him * Ehh ... What would I give to see you happy again ... bro


	9. Old frenemy in danger

**3 person'**

Tadashi was sitting on the couch doing something in his bionic legs, Kai left for shopping 10 minutes ago. The apartment was quite quiet, all you could hear was an electronic screwdriver and rain outside the window. After less than 2 minutes, the phone began to ring, Tadashi came over and picked up the phone, it was Wasabi.  
"Hi Wasabi, what's up? ....... How is she acting weird? Okay, bring her here. I'm waiting, see you."

It's been about 20-30 minutes since Wasabi was calling. Kai has already returned and started to make dinner, and Tadashi was sitting in his room holding the phone and looking at the last photo before the accident.  
At that moment, Wasabi ran into the apartment with a bang, holding Mrs. Granville in his hands, there was panic in his eyes. Kai left the kitchen to see what happened, and after him Tadashi even ran out of his room and as soon as he saw the unconscious professor immediately took her in his arms and put her on the sofa. It all looked really suspicious.  
"Wasabi what happened?" Tadashi asked, clearly scared  
"We don't know exactly what made her faint, that's how we found her. Breathes but does not react to anything" Wasabi said breathless

"Okay, did she talk to anyone today? Was there someone in her office?" Asked Tadashi looking at the professor. He looked very worried, but something caught his attention.  
"We only know that she asked Hiro to talk and that's all. Do you think he did this to her?" Fred asked from behind the fridge door.

Everyone looked at Mrs. Granville with concern, after a while Kai noticed a small silver thing on her neck "Hey you see this ?! * slowly detached the small device * It looks like a chip, but what is it for I do not know" They came closer to see the mysterious chip. None of them had any idea what it was supposed to be used for. 

It's been about half an hour since Big Hero 6 found the chip. Kai sat in his studio and examined the chip, and the rest tried to gather all the information together.  
"So, maybe it was Hiro, right?" Honey Lemone asked  
"Everything points to that," Tadashi sighed disappointedly. Apparently they had some information, but it still wasn't enough to do anything.  
"C..Callaghan" a weak female voice spread across the room, "He want something from Callaghan." All five turned to the direction the voice was from.  
"Mrs. Granville, you woke up!" Honey Lemon ran up to her quickly.  
"But why from Callaghan? I thought he hated him." Fred said with a sandwich in his mouth  
"Just because he hates him doesn't mean he doesn't want to use him for his plans" the professor tried to get up, but she was still too weak to even sit down. She touched her neck as if she was expecting something, but found nothing.  
"Hey guys, I think I know what's going on!" Kai shouted from his workshop "it is a kind of neural capacitor, it is probably only a prototype, but with a very strong power" kai said leaving the room and putting the "chip" on the table.  
"Okay, but what was it for?" Tadashi began to watch the construction of the capacitor.  
"Its popably used to affect receptors in the part of the brain responsible for free will. In short, with this * takes the chip in fingers * you can control the minds of others" Everyone looked at the chip in horror, they knew that they must get to the island before Hiro. Or all of Franssokio will turn into a zombie city.  
"We have to get to the island before him and take Callaghan from there, but without access cards and all that stuff they won't give him to us" Tadashi looked at everyone helplessly.  
"I can help you" a female figure appeared in the door frame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm a little cliffhanger. Try to quess who is that strange person...or maybe not that strange.


End file.
